8-Ball Luck
'8-Ball Luck '''is the twentieth episode of Season 4. It was originally titles as ''8-Ball Leni, a play in 8-Ball Bugs. Synopsis Leni finds a 'Magic 8-Ball' and a good thing happens or not. Plot One day, the Loud siblings are cleaning the attic for their garage sale. Leni had to pick Lola and Lana's old toys (because they were too broken for giving them to Lily). When she's lifting the box, something falls. It's similar to a billiard ball, but with a die inside. Leni grabs it and shakes it, while asking if she will have success in the sale. The ball says 'Probably'. After the sale, Leni got $400 dollars, thanks to her sculptures. At seeing the success of the sale, Leni goes to show the ball to Lincoln and Lucy, who are searching for ghosts at the basement. She says that she asked if she will have success, and because she got, says the ball is magic. Lincoln and Lucy start to laugh, saying the ball isn't magic. Leni didn't care about and got to the mall. She asks the ball if she will find discounts in fabric. The ball answers 'As how I see it, yes'. Just in that moment the megaphone sounds announcing discounts in all the fabric. After she came home with pounds of fabric, Leni is hungry. She asks to the ball if there will be good food, and if she will have the appropriate suit. The ball answers 'Concentrate and ask again'. Leni does it and this time the ball says 'My consternation is not'. Leni thinks it's something bad, and runs to her room to make a new suit. It's dinner time and the dinner is: cheeseburgers with Arab tacos, baguettes, and Argentinian grill, and for drinking: hortatory and Jamaica water, plus some mates for the adults. The suit Leni wore doesn't was indicated at all. After a sour dinner, Leni asks the ball if something wrong will happen the next day at the school. The answer is 'Better don't tell you now'. While sleeping, Leni dreams she's on the finale of 'Project Runway', and she designed the perfect dress. The judges are about to give her the prize, but the other contestant said the fabric Leni used had too much bacteria. For that she's declassified, and they give the prize to the other. Leni suddenly awakes. She remembers that's only a dream and goes back to sleep. The next morning, Leni goes to the school. She arrives in one piece. She has to do her necessities, so she goes to the bathroom. But the floor was wet, and because no sign was visible, she slips and broke an arm. Later in the hospital, the Louds go to visit Leni, that still has the ball. She says that only caused bad luck, and she throws the ball from the window (with her good arm, obviously). The ball falls on the sidewalk. Bonnie finds it and shakes it, asking if someday will have luck in the love. The ball says 'Better ask later', ending the episode. Censorship In Europe, the Leni's nightmare was cut. In Brazil. was censored and the nightmare was a dream. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Vhs